In the pharmaceutical field, a feeding assembly is known of the type comprising a containing tank, which houses, on the inside, a pharmaceutical product in granules, has an annular shape, is mounted so as to rotate around a substantially vertical rotation axis, and is delimited by a bottom wall provided with a plurality of filling holes, which are uniformly distributed around the rotation axis.
The feeding assembly comprises, furthermore, a pocket conveyor, which is moved forward continuously along a given path, extends beneath the containing tank, and is provided with a plurality of pockets, each of which is configured to take and hold a bottom of a capsule, and is moved forward by the pocket conveyor, in phase with a relative filling hole.
Generally, the filling holes are closed at the bottom by an annular disc, which is mounted between the containing tank and the pocket conveyor, and has an opening made through the annular disc, at a filling station, to allow the granules to fall inside the relative bottoms.
The above described known feeding assemblies present a number of drawbacks deriving principally from the fact that these feeding assemblies are configured to feed a single pharmaceutical product in granules into the bottoms of the capsules and are, therefore, unable to fill the capsules with at least two different pharmaceutical products in granules.